


Legends of Mith

by SeraphimFalls



Series: Legends of Mith [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Betrayal, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fictional Religion & Theology, Heavy Angst, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Ragnarok, Prisoner of War, Prophecy, Quests, Racism, Ragnarok, Starvation, The Nine Realms, Treason, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimFalls/pseuds/SeraphimFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's desperate. Forced to marry the runt son of Asgard’s most hated enemy was unacceptable. With dignitaries arriving for the binding ceremony, Thor's forced to strike a deal with the devil. When this ally uses forbidden dark magic to betray him, Thor finds himself transported to an alternate universe where the nine realms no longer exist, he’s the son of a brutal commander of a slave camp and, to return home, he must locate magical items needed to restore the missing realms. </p><p>For that, he must find a legendary Mithic. To Thor’s horror, he’s told his father has escorted Loki, the only one who can locate them, to the King’s Castle to be executed. With little time to spare, he must engineer a daring rescue and deal with a hostile Loki, who’s looking to escape the first chance he gets.</p><p>With his father and the King’s army hot on their trail, Thor & Loki must fight for their lives as they battle mythical creatures, gods, demons and their own mistrust, in order to survive.</p><p>As their arduous journey continues, Thor’s forced to confront his beliefs about war, the Jotuns and starts to see Loki in a different light. The closer he gets to returning home, Thor is forced to decide if he really wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Mith

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Thor's age is equivalent to 15-years-old in human age and Loki's around 12-or 13-years-old. Once married, Loki was going to stay in Asgard and consummation of the marriage would've happened when Loki came of age. Thor's bloodthirsty, to say the very least and feels the peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim is paramount to treason and he's bitterly resentful he's being offered up as a peace prize. I plan on making a series out of this and romance between them will be very slow building. Comments are always welcome. I've never written a fanfic before, but I hope you all enjoy :)

Standing on the balcony, his hands bleached white as they curled tight against the cold stone railing, Thor Odinson stood in silence and darkness, a fatigue beginning in his shoulders, spreading across him like a hot, wet blanket. 

Rubbing his temple with the heel of his palm, he still hadn’t quite managed to wrap his head around the news that came from Jotunheim. A marriage? To the runt son of Asgard’s most hated enemy? It seemed impossible to grasp, it couldn’t be true. His brain raced with thoughts and fragments of thoughts as he tried to make sense of it, but nothing came to him. He’d gone over every little detail he managed to glean the past few days, trying to piece together how such a betrayal could happen, but the more he tried to make his brain work, the less he understood and the angrier, more frustrated he became. 

His anger gave way to vicious bolts of lightning that ripped across the sky and doom-like rolls of thunder split the air, like the chest-deep growl of a monstrous, attacking beast. Cold, blinding rain slashed by whips of wind and, within seconds, Thor was drenched, fat cold drops hitting his face like flecks of ice, and molding his already soaked shirt even more to the well-defined muscles in his back. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t feel the cold drops of water against his skin. He could faintly hear voices in the far off distance, their panicked shouting as they tried to get through to him. But he ignored them, as if their shouting wasn’t directed at him. 

He concentrated on a lone wagon rumbling down the cobbled street, hooves clopping on the flagstones as the driver clucked encouragements to his horse that buckled back, whinnying, pawing the air with his two front hooves. For the first time in his life, Thor envied the merchants and farmers who could come and go as they pleased, and, briefly, he wondered what would happen should he slip outside the castle and start all over somewhere. Anywhere. The idea took hold of him, and urged him to action like a command.

But who would understand his reasons? His father already accused him of being selfish, entitled and uncaring. He was supposed to blindly accept this act of betrayal without question and it was something that, deep in his soul, he knew he couldn’t, wouldn’t do. Not for his father. Not for Asgard. Not for anyone. 

He expected his mother to understand his refusal to marry to the Jotun prince and was deeply wounded when she reminded him of sacrifices and the prospect of peace was too great to let slip by. As if the Jotun monsters could be trusted, he argued back. Realizing his words were wasted breath, his arguments not touching his parents, Thor retreated to his chambers, anger and grief his constant companions.

The blue-skinned monsters would be arriving in Asgard by morning for the peace treaty announcement. There, it would be announced that Thor Odinson, eldest son and heir to the throne, would be betrothed to Loki Laufeyson, youngest son of King Laufey. An awful, terrifying rage swept his every limb, turning him icy as he thought about these monsters in his kingdom, acting as if they belonged there. Sweat trickled down his face as sickness coiled deep inside his belly, and, for a moment, he thought he was going to throw up. Bitterness soured in his mouth like month-old milk and he couldn’t spit the taste out. He’d be damned if he was going to let them get away with this.

Marrying the enemy was treasonous. And to fight treason, he decided, he would have to commit treason. With a renewed purpose, he walked back into his bedroom, locking the balcony doors behind him. There was a wedding and peace treaty to sabotage.


End file.
